Cruel y Retorcido Amor
by Stella Whiteney
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando no es la primera vez que alguien rompe tu corazón?, ¿Podrá esta persona mantener la cordura?. Una cruel traición podría llevarte a tomar decisiones precipitadas. ¿A cometer un crimen?. La lista de sospechosos no se hace esperar, ¿acaso fue un crimen pasional?—El amor es egoísta—. No todo es lo que parece...y la muerte no parece ser un limite para Naruto Namikaze.
1. Un cruel destino

**~Cruel y Retorcido Amor~**

**"Un cruel destino"**

* * *

_—¿Qué sucedería si el amor de tu vida no es correspondido_? _—_se preguntó.

Sasuke obtuvo su respuesta.

Una respuesta que no escucho, ni vio pero de la cual no estaba muy seguro de haberla sentido al tacto, puesto que esta le provocaba un profundo dolor. Nuevas sensaciones se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Impotencia. Tristeza. ¿Odio?

Sasuke amaba a Hinata desde el primer instante en que la conoció, desde ese momento supo que la amaba con todo su ser. A pesar de haber sido un adolescente al conocerla, estaba seguro que su amor trascendería a un simple amorío. Ya que... un simple amorío no dolía tanto, ¿no?

Y no se equivocó...pues cuando la vio dar el sí frente al altar, su corazón se vio azotado por una fuerte ráfaga de dolor que hasta el día de hoy aún no supera….

Con el pasar de los años ese sentimiento solo crecía más y más. Era una onda de resentimiento que se expandía a cada segundo en su pecho, una bomba de tiempo.

Una bomba de tiempo que se había sumido ante los encantos de una luz que inesperadamente se presentó en su vida. Una luz que lo guio en la oscuridad en la que estaba. Esa luz. Su Sakura.

Sakura logró lo que ninguna había logrado hacer…ella logró sacarle a Hinata de su mente…

…Pero…

_Ahora aquella vieja bomba de tiempo había llegado a su límite. La traición de Sakura, su actual esposa, la había reanimado._

El ver a su esposa junto a él. El verlo a él besando sus dulces labios. Unos que llegó a conocer... aquellos labios que nunca lo besaron con aquella pasión con la que lo besaba a él, con ese deseo… ahora eran esos labios que eran de su pertenencia los que eran delicadamente rozados por un tipo a quien convirtió en "rival" en el instante en el que lo vio sacar una pequeña sonrisa, pero cálida, de los labios de su antiguo amor, Hinata, hacía mucho tiempo atrás. En aquellos días ambos peleaban por el amor de esa bella chica de ojos color perla. A pesar de esto, el nunca creyó que todo se le saldría de las manos y que su rival ganara en su eterna batalla por su amada. Él había sido muy confiado, se reprochaba, el casi afirmaba que entre él y ella los unía más que un lazo de hermandad o amistad... o al menos eso creyó...

_El dolor continuaba...provocando la pérdida de su equilibrio. Devastado. Desorientado. Totalmente fuera de sí._

¿Qué no le bastó con quitarle a Hinata?. Ahora Naruto, su rival, le quitaba a su esposa.

A su amada esposa, quién había sido su punto de equilibrio. Él ya había amado una vez. Ella había sido la razón por la cual no acabo con su vida en el instante en el que perdió a su primer amor, ella había sido la luz que lo salvo en ese momento, ella había traído esperanza a su vida, esperanza de que algún día llegaría a amar y ser amado de la misma forma.

Al conocerla su destino fue sellado. Ella inconscientemente había decidido sobre su destino. Él no había tenido otra opción pero aun así le agradaba el hecho de dejar su destino en manos de ella. El guardaba la idea de que un día ella le devolvería su destino al entregarle el suyo, "_Un intercambio justo_" eso había pensado. El destino de dos amantes. De dos esposos que juraron lealtad ante la mayor deidad, Dios.

Sonrió melancólico.

_—_..._—._

Luego una sonrisa traviesa se formó en la comisura de sus labios.

Él había tomado una resolución. Si su destino le pertenecía a ella, el destino de Sakura también le pertenecía. No lo compartiría con nadie más. El destino había sido tan cruel con él que se limitaba a quitarle lo que el más añoraba…primero a Hinata y luego a Sakura…él nunca tenía control de su propio destino…ya estaba cansado de eso…

_—Es mi turno de decidir sobre el destino de otros..._ _—_se dijo asimismo. Rió levemente_—_El amor es egoísta Sakura...___—afirmó__—_Lo siento Hinata... _Seré egoísta...—_.

¿Qué tan lejos sería capaz de llegar un corazón roto por segunda vez?...

* * *

Incontenibles lágrimas desbordaban los ojos color perla de esa hermosa chica de cabellera azabache.

_—_Na-naruto-kun...—logró articular entre sollozos.

Sasuke colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento mucho...—trató de consolarla y está no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos en busca de consuelo.—Quién sea quién cometiera este crimen las pagará. Yo me encargaré de que se haga justicia...te lo juró sobre mi cargó de jefe de policía de Konoha—le prometió con un brillo de decisión en sus ojos.

_—_Gracias Sasuke-kun...sin tu apoyo...yo...yo...no sabría que haría ahora_—._

Sasuke sonrió victorioso mientras se limitó a acompañar a Hinata durante su duelo por su difunto marido...Naruto Uzumaki, quien había sido encontrado asesinado aquella mañana en su hogar. No hubo testigos.

Cabe mencionar un dato curioso sobre esto...Hinata extrañamente había salido para hacer ejercicio matutino...cuando nunca lo había hecho en su vida...

Ahora para la policía ante mayor incredulidad de ella, era la mayor sospechosa. ¿Como podían siquiera pensar que ella mataría a su amado?, ¿acaso alguien trataba de incriminarla por algo que no había hecho?.

**_Todo era un misterio. _**

* * *

**Aquí le presento un nuevo fic (uno medio raro hehe)me base en una idea de un fic de twilight que tenía en progreso, decidí retomar la idea aunque la cambie un poco pues no estará en la categoría de fantasía pues son humanos normales hehe. Aunque advierto que no es un fic muy feliz que digamos, tendrá un final algo feliz pero cruel y retorcido, hehe como el titulo. No lo se, simplemente ando media oscura últimamente (soy oscura) y quise hacer una historia algo oscura hehe espero y aun así les guste. Cabe mencionar que será un fic bastante corto. Como de un máximo d capítulos.**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo :)**


	2. Hinata Hyuga

**~Cruel y Retorcido Amor~**

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**"Hinata Hyuga"**

_—Hinata Hyuga. Yo te amo—tales palabras salieron tal y sinceras de los labios de un joven de ojos azules y de cabellos dorados, tan dorados como los rayos solares, tan llenos de vitalidad, él antes sus ojos era un sol, uno que en toda su extensión iluminaban su vida sin siquiera tocar a su puerta, no dejando escapar ningún tipo de objeción a su irremediable corazón, el cual amaba con locura a ese chico. Con ese tipo de locura que al igual que su significado solo hace que hagas incoherencias con tal de complacer sus caprichos._

_Él era su todo, si acaso el todo tuviera una definición…_

_…Y era en ese momento en que ese chico le expresaba con palabras la máxima expresión del amor en bruto._

_¿Cómo rechazar la oferta, que tentativa se mostraba ante ella?_

_Lo deseo. Lo añoro. Lo soñó y ahora por obra del destino lo vivía en carne propia._

_Ella lo amaba y tal parecía que él también a ella. ¿Alguna objeción?_

…

—P-por f-favor y-ya –n-no s-sigan…—rogaba una ojiperla entre un mar de lágrimas. Esta se encontraba en una habitación cerrada, siendo interrogada por dos policías, entre estos se figuraba Sasuke Uchiha, un amigo cercano pero que en asuntos profesionales perdía toda la simpatía con tal de efectuar su cargo como jefe de policía de Konoha. Él debía seguir el protocolo y lo haría.

—Hinata. Se lo difícil que debe ser para ti el ser incriminada por el homicidio de Naruto, pero debes comprender que este interrogatorio es necesario, tú has sido la última persona que ha visto a Naruto con vida…eres sospechosa…—hablo esta vez Sasuke mientras se frotaba la sien, cansado y algo frustrado. Hinata estaba inconsolable, la entendía, pero no evitaba sentir rabia de que esta sufriera por alguien que en un principio le era infiel, alguien que simplemente no la merecía…como él a ella…

—N-no, no, yo n-no fui la u-ultima p-persona que lo vio con v-vida—respondió entrecortadamente.

Sasuke y el otro agente, Itachi, el hermano mayor del azabache, alzaron las cejas ante la respuesta de la ojiperla.

—…—. En el instante en el que ambos Uchiha posaron los ojos sobre Hinata, esta comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, viéndose sumida en un mar de pensamientos de un momento a otro. Tal parecía que la muerte de Naruto empezaba a causarle estragos a su capacidad de atención, la cual se había vuelto corta.

Al ver que Hinata no respondía Sasuke carraspeó y se dirigió a ella algo irritado—No te detengas y sigue con tu declaración—.

Hinata tragó saliva percatándose que se había dejado llevar por su mente.

—B-bueno—.Apretó fuertemente la parte inferior de su vestido lila. —N-naruto-kun últimamente no llegaba a casa—.Su rostro se tornó sombrió y las lágrimas comenzaron a descender de sus mejillas—Por lo menos nunca llegaba a la hora usual, nunca me encontraba despierta y yo debido al cansancio ya no lo esperaba…me había acostumbrado a su ausencia y esta mañana…el simplemente no estaba en casa…p-por e-eso s-salí a caminar…s-supongo que él llegó y-y a-alguien…—no pudo terminar la frase pues se rompió en llanto. El solo pensar en el homicidio del que era su esposo la destrozaba.

—Hinata, tomaremos en cuenta tu declaración pero no mentiré, aún sigues entre las principales sospechosas de este crimen, yo creo fielmente en la posibilidad de que tú…—habló por primera vez Itachi, quién había permanecido atento a lo que decía la ojiperla.

—¡P-pero p-por q-qué¡ —se sobresaltó—¡Yo nunca mataría a Naruto-kun!, Y-yo l-lo amaba!, ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo creen que soy?! —soltó entre lágrimas mientras empuñaba sus manos en gesto de total frustración. Odiaba que cuestionaran su honestidad.

—Había un móvil—afirmó Itachi a lo que Sasuke solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza.

Hinata los vio a ambos totalmente confundida.

—¿M-móvil? —.

—Si. Nuestras fuentes han confirmado que Naruto te había sido infiel con Sakura Haruno—.Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante lo dicho por Itachi—Ese es motivo suficiente para tenerte en la mira.

La ojiperla ladeó la cabeza hacia Sasuke.

—¿Q-qué? —Fue lo único que pudo soltar ante la sorpresa—¿Lo que dicen es mentira?, ¿verdad Sasuke?. N-naruto-kun nunca…él nunca me…él no se atrevería…además…s-sakura-san…e-ella t-te…

—No Hinata. Ella no me ama—la cortó Sasuke, quién repentinamente se vio irritado ante las palabras de Hinata, él estaba más que seguro que su actual esposa no le profería nada parecido al amor, eso le había quedado más que claro con su infidelidad.

—N-no puede ser…—dijo derrotada mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, tratando de digerir las palabras expresadas por los Uchiha. —N-naruto-kun…—

—Sasuke. Dejémoslo hasta aquí por hoy—dijo Itachi mientras se acomodaba el sacó y la corbata del mismo—La sospechosa no se encuentra en condiciones de continuar, no debemos perder tiempo y que pasen a Sakura Haruno.

…

_—¿C-como n-no t-te e-escuché b-bien? —le había cuestionado ante la obvia duda de su última afirmación. —¿P-podrías r-repetirlo? —insistió ante la búsqueda de una respuesta que logrará tranquilizar a su acelerado corazón que ya amenazaba con salirse de su pecho._

_Entonces él le tomo del rostro con su mano derecha mientras se inclinaba…_

_—Yo…te amo—le susurró al oído. —No me hagas repetírtelo Hinata…realmente no sabes lo difícil que es para un chico como yo el expresar sus sentimientos…partiendo de eso puedes confirmar lo mucho que estos sentimientos ya están afectando mi comportamiento—le dijo con un leve tono carmín en sus mejillas—…Hinata—le susurró su nombre con un tono de voz que terminó por romper todos sus pensamientos, desquebrajándola en miles de piezas al sentir el aliento de este sobre su cuello….ya no podía pensar, tal capacidad parecía haberse esfumado junto con su aliento._

_Él se separó de su oído y se limitó a observarla con tal intensidad que las piernas empezaron a fallarle a la chica de ojos perla._

_—…Hinata respóndeme… ¿acaso tu sientes algún tipo de sentimiento hacia mí?, por favor, se sincera, yo desde el momento en que me he declarado a ti me he sometido a las consecuencias….no temas romperme el corazón…yo lo entenderé…s-sé que Sasuke es para ti una persona muy importante, no te reprocharía nada…yo e-entenderé—Hinata se conmovió al ver el como la voz de ese chico tan seguro se rompía ante lo dicho, tal sensación no duro mucho pues el recordar a su amigo indirectamente este le recordó a otra persona…_

_…una persona que en un solo pensamiento podía llegar a romper todos sus sueños y añoranzas…_

_…Sakura Haruno…_

_—Naruto…. —su garganta se vio cerrada ante el inminente temor de formular la siguiente pregunta. Una que con solo imaginarla le dejaba un sabor amargo ante todos sus sentidos. —… ¿Y Sakura? —le cuestionó mientras mostraba la preocupación en sus orbes perlas, queriéndole transmitir a Naruto sus sentimientos de duda y preocupación entorno a esa persona que había sido muy importante en la vida del rubio. _

_Este abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos azules, por una micra de segundo casi nula pero no imperceptible para Hinata…_

_Ella lo sabía…_

_Si alguien pudiera dar una perfecta ejemplificación del ¨Segundo plato¨ ella sería la representación perfecta._

_Que más daba. Ella ya lo temía, ya lo sabía, estaba más segura que Sakura era un hueso duro de roer del sistema del ojiazul, pero ella misma se había propuesto el limpiar, el realizar una limpieza total en el corazón de Naruto con tal de hacerse un espacio, por más mínimo que fuera era algo increíblemente significativo para ella. Nunca renunciaría a él, no como lo había hecho Sakura, ella le demostraría que el amor si existía, aunque para lograrlo tendría que hacer añicos su corazón ante la espera de una recompensa que quizá nunca vería luz._

_En fin…él le decía ahora que la amaba…eso ya era un gran paso, estaba más que segura que el rubio no le mentía a ella…el solo se mentía así mismo…_

…

—Hinata. ¿Cómo te ha ido en el interrogatorio? —le habló su padre, el imponente empresario Hiashi Hyuga, una persona fría a simple vista y fría en la realidad de sus acciones, él era una persona que enfundaba miedo e inseguridad a Hinata, quién desde pequeña solo atinó en obedecer sus reglas y a aprender a vivir con ella, su vida era un calvario, se podría considerar como tal al ser la hija mayor y ver recaído sobre sus hombros el peso de un adulto amargado sin más remedio que aceptar su destino, el cual le imponía una vida vacío y llena de contratos y honorarios que recibir.

Pero en todo esto…¿Qué valía el dinero cuando no se tenía amor absoluto que recibir o incluso expresar?.

—…—no encontró las palabras con que responder a esa pregunta a su padre. ¿Qué cómo le había ido en el interrogatorio?...pues la verdad era que ya no le importaba…su vida ya no llevaba un sentido o una dirección, ahora solo se trataba de una viuda que con suerte y podría mantenerse en pie sin antes recriminarse la muerte prematura de un marido infiel, un esposo que solo le aseguro un matrimonio falso, uno en el cual sus sentimientos fueron burlados y pisoteados.

—…En fin…—. Hinata sonrió sombríamente. A su padre no le interesaba para nada su situación, de seguro tenía sus motivos para presentarse tan atento con ella…—Sé que quizás suene fuera de lugar pero es necesario comunicarte que la fortuna de Naruto será inmediatamente pasada a tus manos, ahora cargarás con la responsabilidad de cargar con la fortuna de dos familias; la Hyuga y la Namikaze—.

Hinata solo lo miró con la mirada algo perdida, aun tratando de procesar lo último. ¨Oficialmente soy rica¨ pensó con sorna, como si ese dinero pudiera pagar con centavo a centavo cada segundo de dolor…aunque quizás si lo pensaba detenidamente era posible si hablábamos de cifras y números, la contabilidad podría confirmarlo.

—Entiendo que ahora a Hinata-sama le pertenezca la fortuna de los Namikaze puesto que Naruto estaba solo, pero, porque ahora también la fortuna de los Hyuga… ¿quiere decir que ahora el patrimonio Hyuga finalmente pasara a manos de la heredera? —preguntó su primo Neji, quién no se molestó en ocultar su recelo. El y su hermana menor Hanabi la vieron con puro recelo y envidia. Hinata no se sorprendió de esto, pues no poseía las energías ni el tiempo para ocupar a su atrofiada mente en quienes a duras penas lograba llamar como ¨familia¨ pues ella prácticamente se sentía sola, su familia era ambiciosa a tal punto que no llevaba o tenía la delicadeza de tratar esos asunto por lo menos en un tiempo donde la muerte de su marido no llevara a penas horas.

—Has acertado Neji. Ante estos últimos acontecimientos consideró que Hinata ya es apta de manejar el negocio de los Hyuga y Namikaze. —. ¨Mentiras¨ pensó Hinata, estaba más que segura que todo era un cruel disfraz para apoderarse poco a poco de la fortuna de Naruto al punto de ser absorbida por el patrimonio Hyuga. Usarían su nombre pero quién se encargaría de hacer y llevar las cuentas serían Hiashi y Neji, quienes seguramente ya veían el como el negocio se expandiría a fronteras nunca tocadas antes.

—¿Qué dices Hinata?, Aceptas ambos patrimonios, es lo que siempre has soñado y al fin te lo puedo dar, no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti, hija querida—le dijo Hiashi con una sonrisa que solo le daba una bofetada a su corazón.

Hinata le sonrió tensamente.

—Claro padre. Cuenta conmigo pero…si me disculpas primero tengo un funeral que organizar—le soltó con un sarcasmo que no pasó desapercibido por los presentes quienes no se inmutaron y comenzaron a hacer los planes del futuro de los Hyuga mientras la ojiperla se disponía a salir de la comisaría.

Las lágrimas pronto salieron sin permiso alguno de sus ojos. ¿Qué clase de vida llevaría de ahora en adelante?.

…

_—¿Uh?, ¿Sakura? —soltó un rubio confundido mientras se rascaba la nuca algo nervioso por el último cuestionamiento._

_—Si. Yo se lo importante que es ella para ti…y y-yo no s-se si estaré dispuesta a…—._

_—Hinata—la interrumpió mientras tomaba la mano de ella y la entrelazaba con la suya. —Yo te amo a ti y solo a ti—reafirmó, está solo bajo el rostro pero este lo impidió al tomarle del mentón, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, pronto de esos ojos perla comenzaron a escaparse un sin número de lágrimas.—Hinata…dime…¿Qué sientes por mí? —le cuestionó._

_—Y-yo t-te a-amo—confesó entrecortadamente a lo que él solo atinó a sonreír._

_—Entonces… ¿Por qué lloras, si ambos nos amamos? —le cuestionó algo divertido mientras comenzaba a quitarle las lágrimas que salían desmesuradamente de sus ojos con sus labios, quizás tratando de borrar todo rastro de esa lagrimas que solo ponían en duda su sinceridad. —No seas boba y acepta ser mi novia, ¿sí? —_

_—Si—respondió sin pensar Hinata—Pero yo antes debo asegurarme de que tú en realidad si sientes amor por mí porque si no…—. Entonces la cayó con un inesperado pero dulce beso. Su primer beso._

_— ¿Por qué si no qué? —._

_—P-por…—._

_—Respóndeme luego porque ahora solo quiero besar a mi novia—la cortó y pronto se dispuso a robarle el aliento. Ella no opuso resistencia porque…_

_¿Por qué resistirse ante lo anhelado?, ¿Por qué resistirse a probar los labios del chico que lograba sacarle uno que otro suspiró?._

_¿Porqué?._

_..._

Quizás porque ese beso sabía a sus lágrimas, lagrimas que solo representaban el dolor latente en esa relación, sabían a la duda que la carcomería por los próximos años sin tener piedad…sin detenerse…ni cesar hasta culminar en un trágico suceso…

…uno que le abriría los ojos de la peor manera…confirmando todas sus sospechas…

…Sakura Haruno siempre había sido un obstáculo…

…porque Naruto nunca la había olvidado…y ahora el destino solo le había hecho pagar por todo el dolor que le infringía ahora…

—Naruto-kun solo tuvo su merecido—se dijo asimismo la Hyuga mientras introducía las llaves para encender el motor de su auto. —Aunque no evitó sentirme triste por su partida…soy patética…—se recriminó mientras se disponía a salir de ese lugar que solo lograba cuestionarle sus principios.

Su difunto marido recibía su merecido por burlarse de sus sentimientos y ella solo se limitaba a sufrir...

...si...

...realmente patético...

* * *

**...Continuara... ¿Quién mató a Naruto?... ¿Quién creen ustedes?**

**...Hehe hasta aquí con esta actualizan de este pequeño y humilde fic de mi oscura mente :), espero les haya gustado aunque haya matado a naruto en este fic hahaha, si me preguntan del porque mate a mi querido rubio aqui, siendo una fiel fan del naruhina (querré decir una psicopata fan, ok , no lo diré), pues la verdad es que...ni yo se porque lo mate aunque tengo mis sospechas...creo que fue una manera indirecta de deshogarme un poco sin darme cuenta por los trágicos acontecimientos en el manga, no me gusta dar spoilers para quienes solo ven el anime así que a los naruhineros que leyeron el 631 han de saber a que ¨trágicos¨acontecimientos me refiero, hehe, solo debo decir que me cayo un poco mal naruto, solo un poco porque aun amo el naruhina, y se que kishi-sensei no puede ser tan malito, ¿o si? D:, en fin...eso destrozo mi alma de naruhinera, aunque creo que ya lo superé y solo me queda hacer este fic sasuhina para distraerme un poco mientras el manga se encarga de traerme mas decepciones.**

**Bueno, debo decir que no me olvidado de mis otros fics, ya estoy mas o menos trabajando en las actualizaciones, así que para quienes leen mis otros fics quizás actualice las historias que había pausado por falta de inspiración :)**

**Por último quiero agradecer a quienes me otorgaron el regalo de un bellisimo review, espero no decepcionarlos. De verdad me gustaría agradecerles a cada uno pero la verdad es que en fanfiction no hay una forma de responder a los reviews y menos los que están firmados, por eso quiero hacerles saber que los leo y les estoy sumamente agradecida :)**

**Sayo! :)**


End file.
